How Far Can Your Love Go?
by Gaijin
Summary: Chase and Cameron fanfic, with implied House.  Love it or hate, I just wrote it for my pleasure!  Please give me rates and reviews, I greatly appreciate them to get better!
1. Chapter 1

Story takes place after Hunting

**Chapter 1**

"Allison, you were drugged last night, why did you do that?" Dr. Chase whispered urgently in her ear as they were walking to the clinic to start their duties.

"Chase, I don't know why, but it means nothing, ok? As you said I was drugged last night, it meant. Nothing. At. All. Let's just get on with the day and forget about it, ok?" Dr. Cameron asked as she picked up a random file and read the name aloud, "Desworth Allred?"

The two separated for their respective patients. They met up again minutes later, walking back to the conference room where House was waiting to speak with them about the HIV patient. "Al, it happened... Don't deny it at all, it happened, we both know it did." Allison didn't say a word, and continued to walk, albeit a little quicker than before. "Don't deny it, Allison. It can't be undone." Dr. Chase stopped in the hallway and watched her retreating backside. 'Why can't she understand that what happened last night was real?' he thought to himself as he continued walking, and was soon joined by Dr. Foreman.

"So what's this I hear that you and Camero--" He was stopped short by the stern look on Chase's face, "Ok, obviously you don't want to talk about it. But if you don't let it go, she'll get farther and farther away from you, just let it go, she'll come back soon." They continued to walk silently to the conference room where House and Cameron were waiting for them.

As they opened the door, Cameron looked down and concentrated on the paperwork that was in front of her. House smiled wryly at Chase and Cameron. "Look who decided to join us. We were just about to discover if Cameron went and got that HIV test." He shot a glare at Allison and looked back at Chase, "I hope she did, because I surely don't want to end up with HIV, would _you_ Foreman?" And he looked at Foreman, who shook his head and went to the coffee pot. "So, Ms. Possible HIV, didja?"

Cameron looked up and glared at him, "Yes I did, House, and would it kill you to NOT talk about my possible HIV virus? Especially when we have a patient who _does_ have it and actually needs our help."

"Yes, well some people need to know if you have gone; so they know if you have it or not, unless you just want to create HIV positive babies. But that's your option. Right Chase?" House continued on, looking at the white board.

Chase sat down and looked at House's back, then to Foreman, and finally to Allison. He sighed uncomfortably and thought, 'I need to tell her something. But how? and when?' He looked around the table and found a spare sheet and a pen, he scribbled down:

_Allison,_

_I know this might sound childish, but please we need to talk about it. Meet me after work._

_Robert._

He balled it up and threw it into her lap and turned to his paperwork while listening to House's grumblings and -isms.

While Chase, House, and Foreman were 'working' Cameron looked at the balled up piece of paper, smoothed it out, and read it. She looked to Chase and sighed, 'He really wants to talk about this doesn't he? Well then, whatever happens, I won't let him in. Not again. Never again.' She crumpled it up again, and went back to her paper work. The rustling paper attracted House's attention, causing him to turn around and say, "Cameron, Chase, do you want to share that note with the rest of the class? Or do you want me to read it aloud? Chase..." He looked at the man sitting there looking up at him innocently, "... Make me a coffee."

"But House," he looked at the two sitting in front of him, "Foreman already made some."

House glared at him, "Well in that case, get me a mug and put some in there. Who are you? Cameron?"

House looked at the balled up note in Cameron's hands, "Hmm... what's this? A 'love note'? Let's see what they wrote, Foreman." House snatched it form Cameron's hand and read it aloud. He faked a frown, "Shame, Chase, too bad she may have AIDS, you could have caught a good one! And you could have made back talking babies too!"

At that Cameron looked up at House with tears in her eyes, got up and ran out of the room, with Chase quickly following behind her. House shouted at Chase's retreating back: "YOU FORGOT MY COFFEE!"

Chase turned around and said, "Get your own!" and ran out behind Cameron.

The pair sprinted down the hallway to the elevators, where Cameron was cornered by him. "Allison, let's go to the roof, ok? We can talk there." He took her wrist in his hand and pushed the 'up' button and then pushed the top floor button once inside. When they arrived there, they walked silently to the emergency stairs, which lead the roof top.

The two arrived and sat down on the ledge, while allowing the cool breeze to fill the silence between them.

"Well... Now that we're alone, Chase, what did you want to talk to me about?" Cameron asked as she looked over to him, willing him not to talk... but to, strangely enough, kiss her.

"Uhm... Allison," he started off uncertain of what to say, "what happened last night was not just because of the meth. Of course you were uninhibited because of that, but I also wanted it. I wanted to have sex with you, though you might say that you didn't with me, I can say I wanted it with you." He repeated, looking into her eyes.

She smiled slightly, "So what are you going or trying to tell me? That you have this huge crush on me and you want that to turn into something more?" She asked simply, remembering last night, with them rolling and romping on her bed, wishing it would happen again.

"Basically... yes," Chase said, looking down to his lap, almost ashamed of what he just said to her. "Allison, I think.." he trailed off, once again, unsure of what to say at all.

Cameron glanced at him and smiled slightly, "You do realize how cute you are when you stumble over yourself, right?"

He looked up at the woman sitting next to him on the ledge of the building. She was wearing her lab coat, always professional and always beautiful, he thought to himself before he answered her. "No, I never really noticed that, uhm... thanks, I guess." he looked back down to his lap and started to fidget with his hands. "Didyoulikethesex, Al?" He blurted out, trying not to sound too eager.

She looked at him blankly, unsure of what to say to him. When she finally spoke, after a few minutes of thought, her voice was laced with happiness, sadness, and uncertainness, but most of all, it was very quiet. "Robert... I don't know what to say. The sex was... good." Seeing his face fall, she quickly picked up where she left off, "I mean it was wonderful! If I... we had the chance to you know... do it again.. I'd jump at the opportunity and go right ahead and do it with you." She smiled sincerely at him while waiting for him to answer.

When she finished, he was pleasantly surprised. That was part of why he loved her, her pleasantly surprising words and phrases, always sincere sounding, never truly mean to anyone. Always pleasant and happy. "Wow..." Is all he could get out for a few seconds before he re-found his voice and said, "You really don't know how amazing you are, Allison. That's why I wanted to talk to you before. I wanted to tell you that I think I ---" he was cut off by the beeping of his and hers' pagers, they simultaneously looked at them before saying together, "House." And ran down the flights of stairs to get to the conference room and then to his office.

When he pair arrived, out of breath and hair and clothes askew, House, Wilson, and Foreman looked up at them. House, taking advantage of this moment of silence, asked, in his usual raspy voice," Been off having a nice screw? I bet she's a lot better when she's not high. Right, Dr. Screw-All?" He looked at the two of them and said, "Cameron, the patient's dad is here... Did you call, or did he have a sudden bout of conscience that said, 'Call your daddy so you can tell him to piss off'?"

Cameron glared at him and walked out to go talk with Kalvin.

"So, Dr. Screw-all...," House continued, "is she better high or sober? We're all DYING to know."

Foreman and Wilson slipped out of the room quickly and silently, while Chase glared at House.

"How do you tell a woman you love her if your boss keeps interrupting the few moments you have with her?" Chase asked sitting down and pushing his hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't know, because normally I don't tell women I love them. I just throw them down on the bed and fuck 'em there. But of course the women I fuck aren't high... only drunk." As Chase was about to retort, Cameron popped her head into the room.

"House, the father wants to see you." She watched House leave the room before going to Chase. She bent down and stared into his electric eyes. As he opened his mouth say something, she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Pulling back before it got too intense, she asked, "Can we discuss this over dinner? At my place? Tonight at 8." And she left Chase again, alone in House's office.

Chase got up and practically skipped with glee into the Conference room where Wilson and Foreman were both drinking coffee and doing paperwork on their patients.

"What are you so happy-go-lucky for?" Foreman asked suspiciously. While Wilson looked slightly amused at the boyishness Chase had in his smile and step.

As Chase sat down, he smiled gleefully and looked up to the ceiling, shaking his head and saying, "Nothing, but I'm about to have the night of my life."

Sorry it's not totally the episode, but I changed it so it would fit the story better. More later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night Chase arrived at Cameron's apartment dressed in a blue polo shirt and khaki pants. He was freshly shaven and wore a cologne that smelled like paradise... well to him and hopefully to Cameron. His hair was in it's normal style, albeit, washed and combed. As he knocked on her door he gave his hair one last brush with his hand. When Allison opened door and saw him, she smiled widely and hugged him. "Come on in, dinner's almost ready." She stepped out of the door way and turned to walk into the kitchen.

Chase couldn't help but look at her bum. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans, that hugged her curves perfectly, and a white blouse that just barely showed the outline of her white bra. 'God she's beautiful,' he thought as he followed her into her apartment, shutting the door behind him. "So.. what's for dinner? I'm starved," he asked as he explored her living room, which he didn't have the chance to do last night.

Suddenly he remembered she hadn't been confirmed for not having AIDS. Maybe... this wasn't such a good idea. 'But God she's gorgeous. Great taste in furniture too. How am I going to tell her this? It seems so hard.' These thoughts skimmed and skipped through his head, he wandered into the kitchen.

He looked around it and saw that the table was already set, the wine had been poured, and the woman of this dreams putting the finishing touches on dinner.

Allison turned around quickly and smiled at him, "Uhm... London broil and twice baked potatoes sound good to you?" She asked as he noticed a few of the top buttons weren't buttoned on her shirt. He forced himself to look to her face and not her breasts.

"That sounds delicious, Allison!" After a few second he asked, "Can we eat now?" Chase plopped down in a chair and grabbed his knife and fork, looking eagerly toward her licking his lips.

"Ok, Dingo, just try not to look rabid while eating this." She put his plate down in front of him and sat across from him. She slowly cut into her meat and watched as he did the same. The pair ate in silence, a very comfortable silence though. 'Maybe I should have put some music on she thought, but then it would seem like I was coming on too fast... tonight. I wonder what he thought of me last night. I know we wanted it... but why? I shouldn't even have that meth here! I'm not a drug user! I'm a doctor! I should be making Chase like me. Not want to help me like a patient.'

The thoughts kept racing into and out of her mind as she started into her potato. Chase, once he realized how good the meat was, picked up speed and was rather amusing to watch as he ate his potatoes. He would scoop out mountains, literally, and stuff it into his mouth, nodding in great approval of the meal.

"Where'd you learn to cook like that, Allison?" Chase asked as he patted his stomach and smiled as she ate slowly. "If I had known you could cook like that, I'd be over here every day. Why didn't you tell us?"

"That's just the reason; you guys wouldn't leave me alone long enough just to cook for myself. Especially House. Poor Wilson, he cooks his food, but House steals it all," she explained finishing her potato off by eating the cooked skin. "Try it, it's really good." She motioned to his crust.

He picked it up and took a bite of it; his eyes went wide and a smile graced his beautiful features, "It's DELICIOUS!" he exclaimed like a little boy. They both broke into laughter and got up to clear the table.

"So Chase, since House interrupted us today, what were you trying to say bout that crush thing?" Allison started to wash the dished while chase stopped en route to the refrigerator.

Silence.

He said nothing and continued with his progress to the fridge. Cameron turned around at his silence. "Robert?"

He turned around from putting the opened wine bottle in the fridge. "Allison, that's what amazing me about you. You remember everything. And I think I- I- I..." He was having trouble getting the words out. "I think I—"His body took over his stuttering mind and walked him over to her and kissed her on the lips. A full force kiss.

This time no one was impaired with drugs. The passion increased ten fold as soon as their clothes were littering the floor and they fell back onto her bed.

"Allison..." He stopped as he felt her nip at his neck. "I wanted..." She was biting his earlobe. "to say... "She trailed kissed down his jaw line. "God Allison, you're making it so hard to tell you this!"

He hadn't realized her hands were roaming her chest, nor that he body was on top of his. The arousal he was getting from this was nearly un bearable. Allison lifted and hand to his lips and shushed him. "Just make love to me, Robert."

Insert romping scene here. Use your imagination. I'm not about to go into detail here.

Both sweaty and shaky from the romp, Cameron and Chase curled into each other and passed into sleep for the rest of the night.

When a beep sounded somewhere in Cameron's apartment, Chase woke up and looked at the sleeping form in his arms. Allison looked so beautiful and he wanted her to himself. All to himself. Whatever the beeping noise was, it was joined by a similar one. And to top it all off whoever needed them called her apartment... no doubt probably calling his too.

Chase bent his head down to kiss his lover's head to wake her up. "Wake up, Angel; I think House wants us for something." He watched as he hazel eyes opened and looked at him warmly. A smile graced her face as she stretched out her stiff muscles.

"Why's the phone ringing... and... our beepers?" She asked tiredly as she turned to cuddle their naked bodies closer. "I'm not in the mood for House today. Make him go away," she said into his chest, sounding so much like a child.

He smiled at her and turned toward her ignoring the phone. "He won't bother us today, just ignore him and we'll be good." He tucked his head down to the top of hers and closed his eyes again to go back to sleep.

About an hour after the two had fallen back to sleep, the apartment door was being knocked on so forcefully that the doorknob was jingling.

Cameron and Chase woke with a start and started to search for clothes. Cameron went flying to her bathroom for her robe, while Chase went to pick up their clothes. Allison ran to her door making sure Chase had finished and had gone into the bathroom to put his clothes on before she opened the door.

And there stood three very familiar doctors' faces. One belonged to House, another to Wilson, and another to Foreman. Wilson and Foreman's eyes opened as they saw her attire, very askew and not tired properly. Which prompted them to start explaining.

"House noticed you two weren't there..."

"We tried to stop him... "

"We tried to warn you too..."

"We knew that Chase and you would be together..."

"He didn't mean to wake you up at all; he just wanted to get two to work so he didn't have to..."

"We told him not to come here... "

"But he did anyway... "

Cameron glared at them to shut up and looked to House. "Do you mind explaining to Robert and I why you're at my apartment door when you're supposed to be at work?" Chase joined her at the door once she finished speaking, looking to Wilson, House, and Foreman.

"See? You two didn't believe me! I was right! Chase stayed the night at Cameron's house, no doubt telling her how much he loves to screw her high brains out. Wilson, Foreman, you owe me." He turned to leave, but looked back and turned back around and barged into her apartment.

"House! What are you doing?" Chase asked... rather loudly for the morning. "You can't go barging into her apartment!" That didn't stop him for a second. House looked determined to find something.

The four in the doorway stood unblinkingly and looking at each other. "Let's not stand in the doorway, who wants breakfast?" Wilson asked as he stepped inside, followed by Foreman.

"Robert... do you know how unexpected this is?" Cameron asked timidly, taking his hand and leading him back to the bedroom, where House had just disappeared to. "House what are you doing here?" She looked closer at what he was doing. He was... ...smelling her bed? This was odd.

Chase noticed the blush creeping onto her face and glared House down. "Gregory House! What are you doing?"

House looked up innocently. "I was just searching for those drugs she used two nights ago. You know, the ones she probably used to loosen up before your screw." He got off the bed and went to the bathroom.

Cameron squeezed Chase's hand and cast a sidelong look to Chase.

He looked back at her, questionably. 'Did she used them last night?' He thought back to last night, gazing and glancing into her eyes, there were never dilated, she never acted differently, she was just her. She never was away from his side... or really in front of him. He let go of her hand and kissed her cheek before walking into her bathroom to talk to House.

Cameron listened quietly before she sighed and turned around. Surely they would find the meth in there. Then they would come out, House would make her feel horrible, then assign her some form of rehab. She would lose the best thing that has ever happened to her, Chase, she'd lose her job and her friends too. There wasn't anything going for her.

She never took the meth last night. After the first night she wore it off and she wouldn't take it again. Cameron sighed as she sat down dejectedly where chase sat the night before. Before he showed her he loved her.

Wilson and Foreman watched as tears started to fall freely and she let her head rest in her arms. They had never seen their colleague cry before... or really show any emotion. Foreman gave Wilson the pan he was holding and went to sit next to her to talk.

"What's wrong, Al?" He knew this answer would be House, he just knew that if he said, 'House?' He wouldn't get a word out of her.

Wilson smiled sadly at the woman with her head in her arms, crying, as he began to make some pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

Cameron looked over to Foreman sadly and said, "House and Robert are about to find the meth that Kalvin gave me to loosen up. I was high the first time with Robert. I never wanted to be high again and have him treat me like a patient. I didn't want you guys worried over me and think I'm a mental case for taking it to loosen up. I never took it last night, not once! Now I'm going to lose Robert, you guys, and on top of that... my job." She broke down again and hugged Foreman. He patted her back and tried to comfort her as best he could.

"We won't leave you, Allison. We'll try to help you, but we won't leave you." He looked to Chase, who had just arrived in the kitchen to see where Cameron had gone. Foreman mouthed 'She needs you' to him and peeled the woman off him. "Chase won't leave you, in fact, he's right here for you."

Cameron looked up at Chase and tried to smile, but she broke down into a fresh batch of tears. She got up to hug him and bury her face in this crook of his neck.

House came out of the bedroom and looked at the couple in front of him, disgusted. He looked down at the baggy in his hand, with the meth pills. Then he looked back up to the couple. He pocketed the pills before he went to see what Wilson was cooking. "Mmm... pancakes... bacon... and eggs. Thank you Wilson! I owe you one!" He went to the table and sat down in a chair bringing his feet on to the table top.

He stared at Cameron and Chase for a minute while listening to Wilson and Foreman chat about the breakfast what was now fixed and was being piled onto five plates." Lovebirds! Get a room," he barked.

The two looked at him and sighed and went in search to find a chair or secure a counter top.

Cameron wiped her eyes on her bathrobe sleeve and smiled at the men in the room. These were her men folk... her father's and brothers, well all except Chase, he was her boyfriend. But they were all hers, and they cared deeply for her, though House might not say it... or show it, he does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the five of them sat around Cameron's table, or rather in her kitchen, and talked about work, patients, new drugs for the patients, new essays, and so many more doctor topics, the suddenly looked to Chase and Cameron who were holding hands on the counter top. The three men sat staring at them, wondering if they did find that love that most people can't find.

Cameron's red splotches from crying had gone down as she was enjoying herself with them. It felt like they had telepathy with each other and they knew she never did the meth last night. She was glad to have such great friends by her side, and now when she needed them the most they were there for her. Plus, they were doctors had there been a need for them. She finally realized that all of the guys were staring at her. "What?" She asked, simply.

Chase smiled sweetly and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You do realized you're the only one here not dressed properly, right, Ally?" He kissed her check and squeezed her hand before he picked her up off the counter in bridal style and carried her to her bedroom where he put her feet down on the floor and proceeded to make-out with her.

Before the robe could come off completely, she broke the kiss and said, "You do realized we have to go to work and that we still have company here, right Robbie?" She kissed his cheek as she shoved him out the door.

"But I wanted to help you pick out what you were going to wear today!" He knew he was embarrassing her, that's what he was trying to do. Hearing House, Wilson, and Foreman snicker behing him, he turned and winked at them.

"With any luck, Robert, I'd actually get to wear a bra and thong, because you wouldn't want another guy to see me completely naked, only half. For what they're missing, right?" She was searching for underwear when she said that, and surprisingly came across a thong that she hadn't worn in a long time, she found the matching bra and started the hunt for clothes.

The men on the other side of the door had their mouth open wide, and drool spilling out of their mouths. Chase stood at the doorway, with his mouth open the widest of all. House took this moment to speak. "I didn't know she was such a devil! You got yourself a good one there... just hopefully she doesn't have AIDS."

Chase looked around to House and whispered, "What did you do with the meth?" He walked over to them and saw on a counter top, looking at House intently.

Wilson and Foreman looked to House also, "You mean you still found some in there?" Wilson asked, "She didn't take any last night, don't go crushing her now, like you do with you patients."

Foreman joined in and said, "Yeah House, bring her down now won't do any good, besides making you feel better." he looked to chase and then back to House. "Plus she's a one time user, she said herself that she wouldn't take it again."

House looked at his co-workers and down to his pocket. "chase to answer you question, I put them in my pocket. I'll dispose of them later... unless I want to loosen up before I go have a little fun." he looked at them all, looking back at him angrily, "Oh all right! I'll flush them!"

Wilson looked down to his empty plate, "So Chase are you two planing on moving on in this relationship or just staying here at this level?"

Before chase could answer Cameron appeared in the doorway, in a pair of black dress pants, with a matching vest over a white blouse. On her feet were her normal high heels and her hair was pulled back to a bun. "Am I interrupting? Should I go brush my teeth again?"

House snickered, "If it'll make you any prettier, I think we'd have to put Chasey here on a leach." He got up and put his plate in the sink. "Now that everyone's ready and dressed, let's get to work, or we'll have Cuddy at your apartment and soon after that, the entire hospital."

Chase grinned at his girlfriend, and walked over to her to place a kiss on her cheek, "Ready to go to work, beautiful?" He grabbed her hand and lead her out of the her apartment to go to work.

The hospital was bustling with excitement, like every other day. Always busy. At least they didn't have the HIV patient and his father anymore, they had discharged after their surgeries that morning.

The clinics alone were filled to the brim, Wilson had gone up to Oncology while the remaining four went to the clinic, although they lost House along the way.

Foreman, Chase, and Cameron were left to do clinic and started quickly to be over with it as soon as possible. They greeted each of their patients and took them back to exam rooms. Colds, flus, unknown pregnancies, they had them all! At about five o'clock, the ducklings went up to the conference room to find House tossing a ball up into the air with his feet, as always, on the table.

"House, were you up here and not helping out in the clinic?" Cameron stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. That wasn't fair at all, he need to help too.

"Ah! My duckies are back! I was getting bored! Started to wonder where you were and then thought you had gone home without me!" House leaned back in his chair to look up at the ceiling.

"But Foreman, Chase and I needed your help down there. You know to move the income patients along!" Cameron scowled down at him as Chase and Foreman sat down to watch the fight ensue.

"So you call him 'Chase' at work? Why not call him Robert here, also? But I can see why you don't want to, you don't want people to think there's something going on," House replied nonchalantly as he scowled back at her.

"How dare you? I-I can't call him Robert at work, it's just unprofessional." She shot a sorry look to Chase, and finally sat down to continue the fight with House.

"Well you two were being 'unprofessional' last night and this morning then." House shot back, he tossed the ball up into the air. Wilson came into the door and stopped dead at the tension, Cameron stared daggers at House as he caught the ball in his hands.

"I well-- I never! House you can't just go around saying that!" Her voice was steadily getting icier and louder.

"And having a fuck is professional? What will happen when you two get hitched? Will you finally call him 'Robert, dear' at work, or call him Chase as always?" House answered back smugly, knowing he's just made them both uncomfortable.

"You are unbelievable House! Why can't you accept the fact that two members of your team have fallen in love?" Cameron asked as she stood up and walked to the coffee pot to make some for them.

"that's just it! 'Ally', you don' t know if you're actually in love with him! You were high the first fuck, and he came clean last night. What are you going to do tonight? Fight?" House got up and limped out of the room, with their eyes following him.

chase got up from his seat and went over to Cameron. "You can call me whatever you want, any time you want... just not Robbie or Rob." he smiled at her as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, babe," Cameron said as she kissed his cheek back and hugged him tightly taking in his scent.

"I think House is just jealous of what you guys have. Seeing as he's so over critical of people and so mean. Just ignore him. I live with him and the only think I notice is he steals my food-- hey there's my chicken parmesan... and he ate some of it already..." Wilson had looked in the mini refrigerator in the office and found some of his food that House had stolen.

"Wilson's right, but so is House in some ways." Foreman looked down to his hands then back up at them. "I admit I noticed the crush you two had before and thought you would be a cute couple."

As the coffe finished, Cameron silently offered some to the men in the room, and was answered with raised mugs, along with Chase's next to hers. She took the pot of coffee and poured it into hers and his and carried it over to Wilson and Foreman. Finally the couple sat down and waited for him to continue.

After a sip, Foreman continued, "House is right to ask what would happen if you were to get married, what would you call him? Chase or Robert?"

"I'd call him Robert, I'd be married to him and even though we'd be co-workers, I'd still call him Robert." Cameron answered, squeezing the Aussie's knee gently.

"And I'd call her Allison. Though I'd gladly call this beauty 'Baby' or 'Angel' any time." Chase answered as he pinched her arm.

"Well forget House then and call each other whatever you want to call each other here." Wilson said happily as he munched down on some of the food House stole and took a sip of coffee with it.

Chase and Cameron laughed and kissed each other on the lips. Unbeknown to them, House was watching from across the hall, staring in at them, fingering his Vicodin and the meth he took earlier that day.

Thoughts rushed through his head, thoughts of Cameron and Chase together. They had what he didn't, and he wanted it. In a few months the two would probably be married, as soon as her tests said she was clear of HIV. He had no doubt that she was clear though. Chase seems to love her very much, and she seems to love Chase just as much. There were made for each other, so in love.

Why was House feeling this? Was it because he was jealous? Or over joyed at them to be together? Was he like a father to Cameron and watching her with Chase was just too much? Why was he getting these feelings about this, maybe he wa jealous. Well he'd have to stop, because it would cause too much greif in their marriage and relationship. Just be that father figure and get on with life.

I'll write more, but I'm going to skip ahead a few months and go from there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cameron had pulled chase out of House's grasp and down to the recreational room, she had to talk to him, 'Must be important because she said, 'Robert,' instead of Chase or Honey,' he thought as her soft, small hand held onto his hand tighter and tighter.

"Robert, uhm..." Cameron stuttered and stopped to look up at her fiance. He had proposed to her earlier that month, a few weeks after she got her HIV results back. Negative. They were both so happy and elated that they pulled all the barriers and finally moved into Chase's house.

"Honey, what is it? What's wrong?" Chase asked, clasping her hands to his heart and chest. This worried him, she was hardly ever this nervous.

"Robert..." she paused, trying to grasp for the right words, "I think... I think I'm preg--"

"Pregnant?" Chase's mouth dropped open, while a glint in his eye started to form. "I'm going to be a-a-a.." He couldn't get the word out.

A wide smile crept across her face, "A daddy!" she was so happy, and so excited, she was going to be a mother, a mommy! Finally! Chase will be the best dad in the world, he will play catch, watch TB, be a 'doctor dad', everything! They are going to have a baby!

In the middle of her thoughts Chase picked her up and hugged her tightly and began to dance around. This was a dream come true. "Allison! We're going to have a baby!" She put her down and kissed her lips, "We're going to have a baby." he pushed a stray hair back and pressed their foreheads together, whispering, "We're going to have a baby."

It was like she had been woken up from a trance, before she thought he would leave her and let her raise their bastard child by herself. This was absolutely different from her thoughts before. He was happy to be having a child. "I know," she said, smiling and looking into his sparkling green eyes, "I know!"

Chase and Cameron exchanged another kiss before going back up to the conference room to get their new case.

"Three year old, accidentally got into household cleaners and ingested it. Vomiting, blood in stool, diarrhea. Parents also say she's tired and fatigued, and isn't eating much." Foreman read the paper aloud to the occupants of the room. Cameron looked at the file and sipped at her coffee.

"It could be...either stomach flu or she's poisoned," Chase put in his idea of what it was, looking at the file over Cameron's shoulder.

"Maybe. Sounds like an interesting case. What do you think House?" Cameron asked, and turned to House to see him glaring at the whiteboard. "House?"

He turned around and looked at his three duckling, " Very interesting, Drs. Chase and... Chase," he looked to Cameron, "Go start rehydrating her, get a stool sample, GI series, and an endoscopy."

When Chase and Cameron arrived in the 3 year olds room, the child's parents were holding her each of her hands and kissing her and making sure their daughter was comfortable.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Chase and this is Dr. Cameron, we'll be looking after and helping your daughter." Cameron started checking her blood pressure, temperature, pulse, and then swollen glands in her throat.

"What do you think she has doctor?" The child's mother asked as she watched Cameron pinch and twist her daughter's skin into an IV.

"We think she just has the stomach flu, but a meaner case of it. We'll keep her here over night to watch her and observe if she gets better or worse," Cameron smiled at the mother and father of the beautiful girl. "Melanie's going to be just fine, we'll take good care of her, Mr. and Mrs. Chairman."

"Can I have my teddy bear mommy?" A tiny voice spoke barely above the beeping of the heart and vital monitors.

A brown, beaten up little bear emerged from her mother's purse and the little girl smiled weakly as she held it up to her cheek. Her father held her mother's hand as she started to cry.

"Are there any other symptoms that might help us diagnose her daughter's condition?" Chase asked as he clipped some papers to her file.

"I thought you said my daughters only has a stomach flu, sir." Mr. Chairman stood up, threatening him to say anything else.

"What he means is, has your daughter complained of heartburn or anything else?" Cameron jumped into before there was a fight, that was the last thing anybody in this room needed.

"Yes, she said that she felt like her heart was on fire, and she stomach hurts real bad," her mother looked down upon her daughter, worried.

"Thank you, we'll come back and check her vital signs, and don't worry, she'll be just fine in our care." Chase said as she drew some blood from the girl. They left her and her parents, holding each of their child's hands. From the looks of it, she hadn't thrown up or had to use the bathroom since she got there. The contents of her stomach had be completely emptied, she was definitely dehydrated.

"Al, do you think their daughter could possibly have something more wrong with her?" Chase looked over at her as the entered the Conference room and sat down.

"I don't know, it looks just like a stomach flu, but the heartburn turned off that idea. After we drop off the blood sample, we should know what's wrong." Cameron smiled as she held his hand and looking into his eyes. "I hope our baby won't have to endure any of these medical mysteries."

"What did I hear about, 'Our baby'?" House walked... limped into the room.

"Oh, we just got a dog, and we named her 'Baby' because she's out baby," Chase lied smoothly.

"Oh," House said and limped to the whiteboard, "What type of dog? And how's our patient?"

"A pomeranian, and about to get her blood work done." Cameron looked down to the vial of blood in her hands and got up. "In fact, I'll go look at it right now."

"Chase, she's really too sassy for you." House said as she exited the room.

"So what? Are you going to sue me for her?" The Aussie pulled the file to him and started to re-read it.

Twenty to thirty minutes of not talking to House and explaining to Wilson the rules of Free-cell, Cameron came back, with a flustered voice and body, "Chase , the girl is convulsing. She won't stop. Come on!" She almost shouted and ran back down the hallway. Chase nearly knocked the chair over in an attempt to run after her.

As soon she he got there, the gory scene lay before him. The nurses were trying hard to get the parents out of the room, while Cameron continued to try to stop the blood from being up-chucked . Chase ran to help her and up-ed the IV. As soon as he did that, she stopped convulsing and fell asleep. "If we keep her asleep, maybe she won't vomit anymore?" They left the nurses to clean the mess up. "Allison, what's wrong her?" Chase asked.

"I don't know, I need Wilson to look at it for me," she answered and opened the door. "Wilson, look at these results from the little girls blood. Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Chase read over Wilson's shoulder and shuddered. "It looks like she has..."

"Cancer..." Wilson confirmed as they all looked at each other. "Stomach tumors. She needs to see a GI for the correct diagnoses. I think we have one on stie today."

"Yeah, a Ms. Wells, I think." Cameron said she went to make herself some herbal tea.

"I heard she was really good, she can spot anything from constipation to stomach ulcers." Chase got up and went to make himself a cup of coffee, whispering, "Ally, you look flushed, do you want to go home and get some rest?"

"We both know that House would be suspicious and that would lead to unwanted mockery and questions," Cameron pinched his cheek. "I'll go down to clinic later and be referred to a gynecologist." She turned around with her tea and went to sit back down, but her baby had decided otherwise. She had to turn around to the sink and throw up.

House looked warily at her while Wilson and Chase went to her aid. "Wilson, take a sample of that. I want to know something."

Wilson nodded and pulled a petri dish from under the sink and scraped some into the bottom. He took it over to House and went back to help Chase with Cameron.

House left the three of them to go do the lab work on the vomit.

Chase and Wilson secured a room for Cameron and let her rest there while Chase went to go check on the patient, who was sitting up in bed, trying to eat some saltine crackers.

"How are you feeling, Melanie?" Chase asked as he pressed the stethoscope to her chest, and then took her pulse.

"Fine..." came her small, wary voice, "My heart hurts... and I went poopie..." Chase listened and realized children have a problem with over informing adults.

'Well at least she is being rehydrated, and it's not coming out of her mouth.' He thought, as he lifted the blankets over her. 'I should run some to the lab.' And quickly scraped some to a slide and exited the room.

Cameron felt rested enough to go back and find out how the patient was doing. Seeing Chase running to the lab, and then looking to whom was already in the lab, gave Cameron a scare. House was examining her vomit. Knowing House he'd probably wait to break the new in front of Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman, and more than likely tell all those in clinic that she was pregnant. "Chase! What are you taking into the lab? A stool sample?"

He smiled at his fiance walking about. "Yeah, a fecal occult blood test." He answered as she started to walk with him. "You sure you don't want to go home, baby?" they reached the lab and quietly went inside.

"I'm sure. I should be fine fore the rest of the da." She replied then looked to House. "House, do you want to me to get Dr. Wells so she and I can start an upper GI series? To confirm the child has stomach tumors."

"Yeah...sure. You know Mrs. Chase, you have some interesting vomit." House answered her sarcastically.

Cameron rolled her eyes skyward and looked over to Chase. "I'll be back soon with Wells." And she left. Cameron started down the the Gastro clinic, but decided she'd be better off finding out if Dr. Wells really was in. the nursing station really was the best place to hang out at , you learned where all the doctors were in the hospital. "Yep, she's in, Gastro Intestinal: Level Four. Doctors in: Drs. Wells, Nunley, Bandicoot, and Wooten.' she thought to herself. "Good they're all here. But Wells is the best in her field." Cameron said to herself as she made off to the elevator and to Level Four for PPTH.


End file.
